Four Dramatic Monologues based on FFVIII Themes
by lynne27
Summary: four 'dramatic monologue' type poems based on themes from the game: laguna and raine, irvine and selphie, quistis and seifer and squall and rinoa


The Ring  
  
A man with long black hair  
  
looks up at the faint  
  
outline of the moon,  
  
barely visible through the  
  
light fluffy clouds.  
  
The grass around him flutters in the wind  
  
as he draws his attention  
  
to his hand and raises to his face,  
  
his ring still placed firmly on his finger.  
  
His eyes begin to water a bit as he remembers  
  
what the ring represents.  
  
As he looks up he sees his  
  
one and only  
  
true love standing before him.  
  
Her hair hangs loosely behind her  
  
as she approaches him,  
  
wearing that beautiful  
  
smile that stays in his heart forever.  
  
He hides his hand and tells her  
  
he'll be back and turns to run away,  
  
to afraid of what will happen if he does it.  
  
A tap on his shoulder makes him turn  
  
to see his love standing behind him  
  
looking up at him curiously.  
  
He decides quickly  
  
and he grasps her hand.  
  
He pulls out a ring and puts  
  
in onto her finger and lets go,  
  
not sure what to say or do next.  
  
The woman stares at it,  
  
her eye waters and tears roll  
  
down her soft-featured face.  
  
She smiles and hugs him tightly  
  
and they just want to stay that way  
  
forever, no matter what happens.  
  
As the wind picks up he stares  
  
at the ring barely holding off tear.  
  
He holds off his tears as he kneels before his wife's grave and stays strong, he knows that his wife would like that.  
  
The Promise  
  
The shining white moon  
  
looks down upon the flowered field.  
  
In the distance, mountains stand tall  
  
over the foothills, full of olive green  
  
forests and gray stones.  
  
Nearby the ocean waves  
  
smash against the rocks.  
  
The moonlight glazes the surface  
  
of the ocean, bouncing softly  
  
off its rough waves.  
  
The colorful flowers flicker back  
  
and forth with the soft warm  
  
breeze coming of the ocean.  
  
The long green grass swipes across  
  
a girls toes as she stops dead in the middle  
  
of the colorful but darkened flower field.  
  
Her long black hair waves behind her,  
  
she puts her hand up to her necklace  
  
and twiddles with the one thing she has  
  
of her love, his ring.  
  
She stands awaiting her  
  
true loves arrival  
  
waiting for their promise to come true.  
  
She looks up into the sky  
  
and sees nothing but a streak  
  
of a shooting star and a lone  
  
tear erupts from her eye  
  
and twinkles down her cheek.  
Flowery Hills  
  
The soft green grass  
  
swirled around them.  
  
The hot sun beat down  
  
on their backs.  
  
Over the flowery  
  
hills sat the two  
  
young friends.  
  
The sun grew higher in  
  
the sky as the man  
  
looked shyly onto  
  
the beautiful girl sitting  
  
next to him.  
  
He gazed into those  
  
big eyes that reflected  
  
him.  
  
She seemed to look  
  
both happy and anxious.  
  
He looked down at the blanket  
  
beside him that they sat on.  
  
He fumbled in his trench coat  
  
with something small but didn't  
  
take it out, it was not the time yet.  
  
He gazed into her eyes again  
  
and they seemed to be reading  
  
each other's minds.  
  
The man smiled broadly and  
  
whispered in the girl's  
  
ear that he loved her and  
  
pulled out the small thing in his pocket.  
  
The girl's smile faded and a tear ran  
  
down her soft cheek as the man moved  
  
closer and held out her hand,  
  
placing a ring on it.  
  
The man smiled and the girl  
  
looked up, unsure what to say  
  
but just kissed him, hoping  
  
that he knew her answer.  
City Lights  
  
The towns lights grow dim  
  
the aqua colored ocean  
  
becomes calm.  
  
A girl with long blond hair  
  
stands alone on the end  
  
of a dock.  
  
Her hair shines in the  
  
setting sun's light.  
  
Her normally bright blue  
  
eyes are dim with sadness  
  
as she thinks about her life.  
  
The air around her grows cold  
  
and she shivers slightly  
  
as she thinks about how she'll  
  
never find what she wants.  
  
She wraps her arms around her  
  
more tightly as a cool breeze  
  
floats in from the ocean  
  
To her surprise another set  
  
of arms wraps around her from  
  
behind her.  
  
She hears a soft voice whisper  
  
in her ear.  
  
She turns to see a man with  
  
light blond hair, and very  
  
embracing her tightly.  
  
He whispers that he loves  
  
her and that he always had and  
  
she smiles  
  
Her eyes turn bright again  
  
and she suddenly feels  
  
warmer then ever with  
  
those words. 


End file.
